


Mischief Managed

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awesome Molly Weasley, Bisexual George Weasley, Bisexual Ginny Weasley, Bisexual Percy Weasley, Black Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy & Ron Weasley Friendship, F/F, Fred Weasley Lives, Gay Disaster Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley is a Good Friend, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Good Percy Weasley, Harry Potter is a Good Friend, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Insecure Draco Malfoy, Lesbian Luna Lovegood, Luna Lovegood & Draco Malfoy Friendship, M/M, Other, Percy Weasley is a Dork, Protective George Weasley, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Supportive Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if Draco had saved Fred and Percy Weasley? With a spell no one has heard of. What if George Weasley realises he has a crush on the young Malfoy heir. But most importantly what if Draco had a chance? A chance to be redeemed, A chance to spend time with a happy family, A chance to have a new start. Just by one single action.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Draco Malfoy/George Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lee Jordan/Fred Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	Mischief Managed

* * *

* * *

  
The battlefield saw fathers fighting to their last breath and the young army of conquerors wielding wands without mercy. The wounded and dead lay thickly over the concrete ground, garish scarlet flowing over the dulled green grass. When the bugle sounded the mothers came too, not all, just the ones schooled in battle. Loud bangs of explosions echoed through the sky.

His breathing restricted as his lungs tried to take giant gulps of air as he ran, A scream echoed through his ears as he ran straight through an explosion “Freddie!” The voice screamed, The blonde boy took a deep breath before shouting “Clypeus!”

A giant barrier of see-Through blue shot from the wand. It covered himself and the three people from the explosion. Dark grey smoke turned the air to fog. Ash was sitting on the ground as if it had been there forever.

The Barrier faded, Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His magic couldn't take anymore, His energy was low and he felt like passing out. “Fred! Percy!” The voice called again, Draco recognised the voice from all his school years, George Weasley.

Everything clicked from the second he recognised the voice, He just saved two Weasleys from an explosion. If he gets out of this war alive, His father was going to kill him. He heard faint shouting from the three Weasley boys.

Draco’s eyes gazed towards his waist, His shirt was cut and a giant wound bled, The wound had opened the scars from when Potter had used Sectumsempra on him. His vision had become a tiny bit fuzzy. The deafening sounds overwhelmed him.

He took another deep breath before making his way to the front Courtyard of the school where Trolls, Spiders, Death Eaters, Dumbledore’s army all resided. His grey eyes turned towards the blonde women with black highlights in her hair.

His mother and father were making their way into the forbidden forest along with several other death eaters. He slammed against the ground as someone toppled over him. He hissed in pain as it shot up his chest.

A cough came from the other person “Sorry Draco” the voice was delicate, Luna Lovegood he reminded himself. He recognised her voice, He had always loved her going on about different creatures but would never say it out loud.

“It’s fine” He mumbled as he pulled himself back up, The war went by in a flash. Harry Potter being pronounced as dead, Crabbe getting burned alive by the Fiendfyre and the death eaters losing the battle. His vision had become more bleary as the war continued.

An Auror had his arms tied behind his back, He closed his eyes and took a short breath, The auror guided him towards other death Eaters that had Auror’s surrounding them. The wound on his waist was causing him agony but he kept walking.

George Weasley sat beside Fred and Percy as there burns were being treated, A soft sigh escaped George’s lips “Why do you think he did it?” He asked, Percy and Fred looking over to him, Percy shrugged “Maybe… He didn't want anyone to die? Harry said he was only a death eater to save his parents.” Fred suggested.

Percy nodded in agreement “Although technically, We are in his dept because you know, He saved our lives” Percy informed the twins, George was about to reply but was cut off “Oh! My boys! I’m so glad your safe!” She yelled as she hugged each of them, The rest of the family behind her.

“I’m surprised I’m alive too” Fred joked with a grin, Molly rolled her eyes. “Are you two okay, Your like really burnt” Ginny asked Percy and Fred, Fred gave a big nod “We were hit by an explosion” Percy notified them.

The golden Trio’s eyes widened “How aren’t you dead?!” Ron exclaimed, voicing the others thoughts. The three shared a glance “Malfoy” George spoke before continuing “He used a spell I’ve never heard of before, it was like a shield” Harry gulped any remaining saliva stuck in his throat.

“Malfoy helped you?” He questioned, Getting a nod from the three red-Heads. A hum escaped Molly “Do you know where he is.” Fred shook his head “He ran off afterwards” A sigh left Hermione “I just don't get why he would help you”

“We don’t either but he did and if it wasn't for him, Fred would be dead” Percy shot back at Hermione’s rude remark. Fred Squawked “I would not have died, you liar!” Fred said dramatically, Percy rolled his eyes while George snorted.

“Draco’s with the Aurors” A voice chimed in, The group turned around to see Remus Lupin. Cuts and Bruises obvious on his pale skin. “What, why?” Ginny asked, Her eyebrows furrowed “He was still a death eater and that’s a crime in the eyes of the ministry” Lupin in formed them.

“But He did it for a good reason-?” Harry interjected, Arthur shook his head “He still needs a trial though” He added as the others nodded. “Look, if it makes you all feel better, you can talk at his trial” Molly spoke, Her tone filled with Sorrow and Sympathy.

George bit his lip, The Image of Draco Malfoy stuck in his mind, Ash covering his face, He was winded and was bleeding. The boy looked so defeated and exhausted. His grey eyes clouded with fear, Exhaustion and pain.

The chatting of his family and friends at the back of his mind. His thoughts stuck on the blonde that had saved his brothers lives. He wanted to save the boy in return, He didn't deserve to go to Azkaban. He made all the wrong choices for all the right reasons.


End file.
